Higher recording densities have been demanded for hard disk drives (HDDs) as the information society has advanced. In order to produce HDDs with increased recording density as desired, the following are requirements for magnetic recording heads have been proposed: (1) the ability to supply a sufficient magnetic field intensity for writing only, even when the main pole width is narrow; (2) a reduced erase band width; and (3) a reduced head fringe field interference with adjacent tracks (ATI).
However, satisfying all of these requirements at the same time has proved difficult in the production of conventional magnetic recording heads.